Frantic Love:Love is conflicting!
by Kianaco
Summary: This is my first story and I am stoked to see how it gets reviewed,Here it is!Bang!To the rooftops!
1. Chapter 1

**Writers Note:Hello everyone!I'm so nervous as this is my first fanfic ever!**

**I hope everyone likes this,Because I thougth it was about time we got some sakura wars fanfics on here!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.s It takes place sometime after chapter 6 but not chapter 7 yet,which I know sounds confusing,But read and you'll know(If not I am sorry for being a confusing nut)!**

It was just another day at the theatre and the star division was doing what they normally the backstage they were studying their lines,  
making sure they sounded convincing,And that their poses displayed the right kind of stood watching as they were going to perform a western later in the week and despite already having performed it,They always made sure their lines were just right.

In the middle of the room stood Cheiron,Gemini and Diana.

"miss Belle-" said Cheiron "I'm afriad the bank will have to take back your farm if you don't have the money in time."

"Oh papa,What are we gonna do!" said Gemini as she laid her arms across Diana's

To that,Diana spoke "I don't know bell...I don't know."

And to that,They rapped up that day of practice.

"Well,That's all for today." said Cheiron.

"I don't think I'll ever get the hang of how serious of emotions this theatre thing can get," said Gemini "It takes alot of ya."

"I think you've done just fine." said Diana "Yeah!" said Rosita.

"I think it was quite exceptable." was Subaru reply.

"I think it was great." said Cheiron was in quite the good mood for some reason,which was weird,considering the day was like any other day,and she couldn't put a finger on what was so different.

"It was wonderful Gemini!" was Shin's shin,Their only ,Only boy besides ,But that luatic was always in his office for the most part.

"Wow,Thanks everyone!" said Gemini

"No prob." was Cheiron's reply.

Cheiron sat down on a stoll next to looked apon Gemini smiling Cheiron looked apon him."Shin-" she thought as her eyes travled up his body "Always so kind to everyone;being sweet and kind is his thing"She thought "yet sometimes he can be so stupid" she thougth as her eyes landing on his chest "..so reckless" Now they were on his face "..so charming...and handsome..."

"-Wait a minute..Charming,Handsome!"She caught her self mid thougths,Feeling sickish by her feelings.

"Cheiron,are you ok?" said she had spent quite some time staring into his face.

"What?Nothings wrong!What are you getting at!" Cheiron got up and was now yelling as everyone had eyes on her.

"Cheiron,calm down!No one is getting at anything!"said Gemini,Trying to settle down Cheiron.

"Oh...sorry..." Cheiron said as she sat back one exactly knew what to was wrong with ,except Cherry,who had heard Cheiron as she went down the hall to hand them the newly ajusted costumes that anri had she had seen the way Cheiron had been looking at was like she just wanted to cram his face in her hands and land a kiss on she knew she was right in her hypothesis about how Cheiron felt.

"Hello people!" was Cherry response as she strutted into the room "The costumes are all done!"

"Thanks Cherry" said Rachet,taking the costumes from Cherry to put in another room.

And to that,Cherry said in a sing-song way "I'll be down stairs if anyone needs me~" while looking directly In cheirons' direction.

"I think I'll be going as well.." said Cheiron,leaving behind Cherry.

**Writer's ending note:Chapter one is done,Chapter Two is coming through!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's note:Here it is!The second chapter!**

Cheiron was not sure if she wanted to talk to Cherry about her slight crush on the japanese man(Who she refused to dignify as such when they were near each other).Even going down on the eleavator together,  
She had not said a word to her despite Cherry's obvious want to speak to her about it.

They were now on the theatre intrance floor,And Cheiron was sitting at a table at Cherry's work station as she finished cleaning as Cheiron was sulking in her strange feelings towards Shin,Cherry skated towards her.

"So.." Cherry spoke "You got a thing for Tiger?"

Cherrys matter-of factly tone flustered Cheiron "Huh!I Don't!I mean...I mean..Oh I give up.." Cheiron decided to give in.

"sigh...I guess I do sorta...kinda like the kid..." Cheiron finally admitted.

"Oh I knew it!" said Cherry.

"But how!" asked Cheiron.

"Oh,I've seen the way you look at Tiger just stair at him all day,dosing off from your work." "And I know all the obvious signs of male and female infatuation!"

If there is one thing Cheiron had to give to Cherry,It's that she knew all about loving men...The floozy...

Cheiron sighed and spoke again"I don't even know how this started,It's like one day I was just looking around when I start to notice Shin." "It was nothing special really,I just saw him sweeping up and I started to notice the little things..."

"Like..." Cherry said

"Like..." Cheiron continued "How he's been getting more optimistic lately,more out spoken and strong willed...and strong...and taller...and abby..."

"What?" Cherry asked

"He got abs now." Cheiron pouted

"OH MY GOD!You got the love bug for Shinny Shin Shin!" Cherry teased

"Stop!Do you want people to hear!"

"I heard!" called Anri from across the theatre "Sorry!"

Cheiron gave Cherry a deadly cold stare "What?I gotta let my main girl in on the scoop!"

"Well can we not let anybody else know,Alright?" Cheiron begged

"Alright..." Cherry whined

From the back stage came the man of the hour,Shinjiro Taiga.

"Hey Cheiron and Cherry!" Shin beamed

"Hey Shin!" Cheiron Said,Blushing furiously and standing up for no reason "Hey Tiger..." Cherry said

"Hey,what about me!" yelled Anri "Oh hey Anri!" said Shin

"Jerk..." was all Anri answered back

Shinjiro already being used to Anri and her brashness,Sat next to Cheiron,Causing her to to almost kick the table in knew it was silly,  
Being afriad of Shinjiro,But when your in love the cause of it can be as scary as a murderer.

"So Cheiron" Shin started "Got any recent cases going on?"

"Oh you know,Same old same old,Right?" To tell the truth,Cheiron hadn't been taking many cases since her crush on Shinjiro had started.

"How's it been ticket taking?" asked Cheiron.

"Heh,Oh pretty much the same,I'm thinking about letting Cherry and Anri dress me up as peppermint again." laughed Shin.

"So you'll be on stage,again?" asked Cherion.

"Maybe." said Shin.

"That's GREAT!" Cheiron said,Not realizing how ecstatic she sounded.

"You seem glad." said Shin.

"What..I'm just happy for you!That's all!" Cheiron exclaimed.

"OK,OK!I was just joking!" Shin said,trying to calm Cheiron.

"Oh..well,anyway don't you have some work to do?" said Cheiron.

"I actually have to go and help Gemini clean up,Bye." Shin said as he got up to go to the backstage.

When Shin was out of ear range,Cheiron continued "I think i should go back to the office now,try to get things figured out."

"OK,bye girl!" Said Cherry.

As Cheiron left Cherry thought to herself "I'll fix this!"

She followed after Shin "Hey Shin,Can you send this over to Cheirons' office?I'll help Gemini here." She said

"Ok Cherry,I'll get right on it!" Exclaimed Shiny

"Good...good."Cherry said,Thinking about the possiblities.

**Writers' Ending Note:I am SO GLAD I got done this CHAPTER,Don't worry,here comes chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Writers' Note:This is chapter 3!It should be good(I Hope)!**

Cheiron was sitting in her office in Harlem,Feeling crazy over her small infatuation over wasn't like he was anything special,he was the average japanese guy,But there was just American about it the way he talked?His Looks?Maybe it was spirit?All she knew was that she was liked liked it A LOT!

Cheiron sat,Her hair pulled out of it's bun and coat thrown to the side,Half-sleeping out and half-whining,Trying to get out of her rut.

Just then,Cheiron heard a knock at the door.

*Knock*Knock* Cheiron?Are you here?

She recognized that was the kid-Well,MAN that she was so in love with.

"Hold on!" She said as she tried to ajust her clothes that had been rinkled when she was laying on her desk.

once her clothes were fixed,she went to open the door.

"Oh,Hey 's going on?"

"Cherry sent me to give you this envelope." Shin pulled it out,it was tan with a red bow.

"Oh thanks."

Cheiron turned around and opened the was a small drawing of cherry,With words saying"THIS IS YOUR CHANCE!"

Cheiron steamed and blushed,Knowing what Cherry was trying to Cheirons' fustration at Cherrys' antics,She still wanted to talk to Shin.

As Shin was begining to turn around to leave,Cheiron stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey Shin,wanna stop in for a second?" Cheiron wasn't really sure what she was doing,but she waited for his answer anyway.

"Ok." Shin walked in her office by her side.

Cheiron office was like any other lawyers' office in was brown and filled with books about the law and orders of various countries,mostly America.  
Along side her office was her strange as it was to live at your place of work in America,It made sense being as between theater,fighting and cases,She really couldn't have enough time to live far away from work.

Shin sat down in a chair as Cheiron went to get them so tea.

"You can do this Cheiron,You can do this." Cheiron said to had a small kitchen in her room which she went to to make the tea.  
After it was set in the tea pot,She went back to her office to talk to Shin.

**Writers note:Hey everyone!I know it's a short chapter,But I in a rush,Sorry about please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Writer's Note:First off,Sorry guys!I've been busy with my video game making,So I haven't had time to write my fanfictions.**  
**Well here it is for now,Chapter four!**

"This is so exciting!" excliamed Cherry.

"Can we go home now?" Asked Anri

"Not yet,I wanna see what happens!"

Cherry had been following Shinjiro accross town secretly,With Anri grudenly with her.

"Here we are!" Cherry said happily as they reached the back of her office peaked threw a crack in the window,When Cherry groaned slightly.

"What the heck!They're just sitting there!" she complained.

Inside Cheiron and Shin sat,Drinking the tea Cheiron had made for them.

* * *

Time ticked away as Cheiron and Shin sat in their seats, grew nervous as the seconds went sipped her tea,Trying to seem cool calm and colected,But she was really freaking out inside trying to think of what to say.  
Thankfully Shin spoke first.

"So...Cheiron...what was wrong earlier?" Shin 's eyes grew a little as she cringed inside,Wishing she wouldn't have to answer for herself earlier.

"Hm?"

"I mean you kind of flipped out,And I don't really know why..."

Cheirons eyes were full wide as she tried to not flip out right there.

"I...I was just...I was just tense!(Yeah,Thats it...)I was feeling tense about the show that's coming up!I hear its gonna be packed!

Outside Cherry felt flabbergasted by Cheirons excuse.

"Tense!She was tense about something alright..." Cherry said "Shhh" Anri exclaimed "I wanna hear what Shin says..."

"Yeah,But you seemed to have much more on you're mind " Shin pushed.

"Yeah...well..." Then Cheiron expolded under the pressure.

"So!?Who cares about what it seems like!?I told you what it is and you should believe me!Are you questioning my motives for what I do?  
Who made you king of all gudgement!"

"Wah?" Shin sputtered,Unsure of just what was going on with Cheiron.

"Uh oh,Shes gonna go nuts on tiger,We better do something." Cherry said as she dragged Anri along with her into Cheirons building.

"I don't know why you don't believe me!" yelled Cheiron

"Huh!I never said th-"

"I have time for this,I have work to do!Leave!" Cheiron yelled

"Wait,Cheiron whats wrong with you!" Shin asked,Just begging to know

"You!" Cheiron yelled without thinking

"Me...why?"

"I...I..."

While Cheiron and Shin were speaking,They didn't know that Cherry and Anri were by the door.

"Cherry!Why don't we go in there and stop this,Already?" Anri whined,Tired of being pinned down to the floor by Cherry's hand.

"Shh!I am trying to hear." whispered Cherry as she put her ear up closer to the door,Looking under the crack of the door,Just waiting for that right moment.

"Shin,I...I'm sorry." Cheiron said,Looking fluster.

"Umm Th-Thats ok Cheiron..." Shin said,Still confused about what is going on.  
"No...It's ...There is something that I have to tell you."she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Ok,Almost..." Cherry said pushing slightly on the door with her as she took her other hand off Anri to open it.

"Cheiron,Umm!?" Shin didn't exactly know what was about to stood looking into his eyes as hers started to glaze was like they were standing their for hours.

"Wait for it..." Cherry urged Anri.

"Don't hate me,Ok?" Cheiron said,Moving her face down to his.

"NOW!" Cherry exclaimed as She pulled her self and Anri threw the door,Staring at the sight that they were now seeing before their eyes.

* * *

There was had went in for the 's eyes were wide open,Looking over to the open door that their co-workers were standing in,But all Cheiron could do was bask in the touch of Shin's mouth on hers.

"Oh,I'm sorry,Were we interrupting something?" Cherry asked in oh-so polite way,As if she didn't know.

Shin moved his mouth away from Cheirons,Still a bit stunned about what had exactly stood up straight,With her hands still on Shins shoulders,Pleased with herself.

"Uh...Uh..." Shin decided to speak up.

"Cherry,Anri,Don't we have to do measurements for the show tonight?" She asked as she was nochalontley blushing.

"Oh,Yay!We kind of forgot all about!" Anri said,This time taking Cherry's hand and draging her out of Cheirons office.

As Cheiron went to follow them,She turned over to look over at Shin."You comin'?" She asked.

"Uh...Ok..." Shin said,Leaving behind her.

**Ok,I know this Chapter probably sucks,But I wasd Rushing!Still though that is no excuse and I will make the next one will much,Much better!**

**Ok here's the pun:Chapter 4 is done,Chapter 5 will come!**


End file.
